Dirty Doxa, ça déménage
by Someonelost
Summary: Cela fait plusieurs mois que Léo Grasset et Dany Caligula se tournent autour, sans faire le premier pas. Mais les choses changent quand Léo a déménage... /!\ LEMON


_Salut les gens ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau pairing inhabituel._

 _Bien entendu, ni Léo ni Dany ne m'appartiennent. La loi fédérale m'impose de vous avertir que cette fic... contiendra un peu de lemon. Je vous conseille vivement de consulter quelques unes de leurs vidéos pour avoir une idée de leur tête, de leur façon de parler, etc... et tout simplement parce que ce sont deux chaînes que je recommande chaudement ! Je vous conseille la première vidéo de Dany et la vidéo "les fruits sont des ovaires dégueulasses" (elle est courte, drôle et instructive) pour DirtyBiology, pour vous mettre dans le bain si vous ne les connaissez pas._  
 _Bonne lecture !_

Il était 9 heures du matin quand son radio-réveil le sortit de son sommeil. Ce jour là, Dany ne préparerait pas de nouvelle vidéo, non. Il allait aider Léo à terminer de déménager. Il souriait à l'idée de le revoir et ça le motiva à se bouger un peu. En effet, ces derniers mois, Léo et lui s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés. Rien de bien fou au début, des sourires et des regards plus insistants avaient fait leur entrée dans l'amitié des deux vidéastes. Ces petits sourires s'étaient développés en compliments subtils et sous-entendus, parfois coquins, mais aucune approche directe n'avait été osée de la part de l'un comme de l'autre. Mais cela allait changer. Dany sauta de son lit et se prépara : douche, café, petit-déjeuner, puis se dirigea vers le nouvel appartement de Léo.

Sur place, Léo l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, visiblement bien content de le revoir. Le plus gros du déménagement avait été fait hier, il fallait un peu ranger le bordel qu'ils avaient laissé hier, monter quelques meubles et ranger le contenu des cartons. Léo avait dormi sur un matelas posé au sol, le lit n'étant pas encore prêt. Ils se mirent immédiatement au travail en échangeant quelques banalités. Échanges que le présentateur de DirtyBiology avait parfois du mal à suivre, envoûté par les lèvres de son ami. Il rêvait de les caresser et de les sentir sur ses les siennes, mais n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Il reprit ses esprits quand ils commencèrent à monter son bureau. La journée s'annonçait fatigante, surtout quand on se retient autant...

Vers midi, ils firent une pause pour se reposer et manger. Dany adorait regarder la lueur dans les yeux de Léo quand il parle d'un sujet qui le passionne. Il semble si enthousiaste, si innocent, si craquant... Dany finit par lâcher "T'es chou quand t'es passionné" mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde "Toi aussi tu sais. Même quand t'es pas passionné en fait" avec un clin d'œil. Il rougit immédiatement face à cette remarque. Il n'en pouvait plus de se retenir, mais lui rouler une pelle en plein repas ? Pas très glamour. Il devait prendre son mal en patience, et pourtant. Le biologiste avait une petite trace sur la joue que Dany essuya instinctivement. Il ne réalisa la portée de son geste qu'après avoir caressé la petite barbe de 3 jours de Léo, qui se mis à sourire en remerciant. Intérieurement, il dû se contenir de ne pas sauter sur son ami à lunettes pour le caresser à d'autres endroits. Ils prirent un petit dessert et se remirent au travail.

En milieu d'après-midi, ils avaient terminé la plus grande partie du travail restant. Ils commencèrent à monter le nouveau lit dans la chambre de Léo, acheté pour l'occasion. Après quelques aléas dans le montage de celui-ci, ils installèrent le matelas et un drap puis se jetèrent dessus, épuisés. Ils prirent quelques minutes pour souffler en contemplant le plafond blanc. Dany ferma les yeux quelques secondes quand il senti le lit bouger, suivi d'un "ATTAQUE SURPRISE" accompagné d'un Léo sauvage lui sautant dessus pour le chatouiller. Ils commencèrent à rouler sur le lit en se tortillant dans tout les sens. Finalement, Léo prit le dessus, s'assit sur lui et bloqua les deux bras de sa victime. Ils se figèrent ainsi quelques secondes, appréciant ce contact si intime et un peu maladroit, innocent, qui donnait son charme au flirt auquel ils s'étaient adonnés. Le silence permettait à Léo d'entendre les battements de cœur rapides de son prisonnier. Il sentit une bosse se former là où il avait posé ses fesses alors que le visage de Dany virait au rouge, incapable de contrôler son corps. Ils en avaient visiblement envie tout les deux, car c'est là que les avait mené plusieurs mois de drague subtile et d'attirance mutuelle.

 _Partie 2 - Lemon - En cours d'écriture ;)  
En espérant que ce début, bien que très court, vous a plu !_


End file.
